descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Asteria deWinter
Character Profile Name Asteria deWinter Faction Rank Rogue Sith Mistress Occupation Owner of the Red Lady Affiliation The deWinter Family The Starkiller Family Residence Family Mansion (Spira) Penthouse (Coruscant) Age Varies; 18-29 Species Genetically altered Human 12/16 Human 1/16 Kiffar 1/16 Epicanthix 1/16 Morellian 1/16 Miralukan Traces of Shi'ido DNA Height 5'2" Weight 108 lbs BWH 34B-24-32 in Eye Color Turquoise Hair Color Blonde Birthworld Spira Involvement Angelo Cavataio Children None yet Parents Shery deWinter Xander Starkiller Godfather Cameron Centurion Siblings Morgaine deWinter Alistair Starkiller Cordelia deWinter Nessarose deWinter Half-siblings Lauda Cavataio Jason Starkiller Unknown deWinter Brumhilda deWinter Coren Starkiller Masters Shery deWinter Xander Starkiller Cameron Centurion Sara Arkelion Apprentices Nessarose deWinter Sara Arkelion Lady Asteria deWinter is a Force Sensitive Female of the deWinter - Starkiller bloodline, born a year and a half after her eldest sister Morgaine and a year after her only pure brother Alistair, on Spira. As the third child of Xander Starkiller and Shery deWinter, just as her pure siblings, Asteria was given the proper lessons from early life and spoiled to the warm climate of Spira, as well as Coruscant. She stands out from all her siblings due to her blonde hair and turquoise eyes and often turns to her mother more then to her father. Her first sign of force sensitivity manifested at the age of ten, through Telekinesis and not long after that, her Force lessons gradually began before she was fully ready to become an Apprentice, under the tutorship of her parents, just as all her siblings. Raised as a Rogue Sith, Asteria held the position of Governess in Sector 2 during her father's reign in the Sith Imperium. After the Empire collapsed, she followed the path of most of her family and retreated to being a Rogue Sith once more. Asteria is in a long standing relationship with Angelo Cavataio. Biography Brainwashed three year old When Asteria was barely even three, the deWinter/Starkiller manson was attacked by Darth Gaius who wished to use the three children of Shery deWinter and Xander Starkiller against them. Morgaine was buried alive, Alistair was left unconcious and Asteria was taken aboard the man's ship where she was tortured, tazored and hurt until she started saying exactly what they wanted to hear - I hate my mommy and daddy and I hate Morgie and Alistair. The event was incredibly shocking to the girl, to the point where even after her parents saved her and the threat was dealt with, Asteria couldn't stop saying those words, taking hours of joined work from both her parents to calm her down, and days before she fully recovered from the event. Except, the true recovery was in supressing the horrible night. Somehow, the three year old girl made herself forget that horrible event, replacing it with a normal and happy memory of the household. Childhood on Spira The blonde girl grew up on Spira in a safe environment and due to supressing the memories of the one horrible night, she truly grew up believing such was life and her parents could always protect her, no matter what. She spent her days playing or studying what her parents did, later when she had learned to read, she spent a great deal of time reading various stories to late hours, sometimes from her mother's old books, sometimes from her datapad, quickly forming oppinions on what she liked and what she could not stand when it came to book themes and characters. Even though she had always known that her parents had other children before her, Asteria never took notice to such things, sometimes even forgetting that she had them unless her parents brought them up. On rare occasions, she would get jealous at them, particularly of her father's children before her pure siblings. She didn't like the fact that they were given attention which resulted in Morgaine, Alistair, her and Cordelia being left without him for that period. If given the chance, Asteria would have most likely felt the same about her mother if she behaved in such a manner or if her half-sister Brumhilda actually gave their mother the chance. Animals and droids began to interest her quickly enough, somewhat taking her attention away from the dolls that used to claim her attention in the earlier years. She liked to watch as they moved, the way they sounded, the way they reacted to things. Sometimes, she'd spend hours in the kitchen, just watching their droids move around, do their business, other times she'd spend time in her room with a stray kitten she had brought home (though it was always one at a time), watching how it responded to the strange environment, how it would react to her own movements, sometimes good, sometimes somewhat bad simply to see the reaction in them. Eventually, she would grow bored with her pets and set them free, not taking much notice whether they would survive such a fate after being housebroken. Manifestation of Telekinesis Shortly after turning ten, Asteria's force sensitivity was discovered when she used telekinesis for the first time. The very first use of it was purely accidental, her mind connecting to the Force without her truly even realizing it as she wished for something that was near her but didn't want to put down her story to get it as the plot had become extremely interesting to the child. After it happened, she couldn't repeat the process for several days, ignoring her books and even studies for that time as she kept trying over and over, to prove to herself and to her family it had actually happened. Eventually, she managed it, moving a small rock on the beach. Once she had managed that, Asteria couldn't stop, she kept practicing over and over, the practice becoming somewhat of an addiction to the girl. Eager to train With the arrival of her first ability, the almost teenager felt herself growing with hunger to learn more and be able to accomplish more. Any chance she was given to see her parents use the powers, Asteria watched intensly and with pure curiosity, trying to figure out how they had done such a thing. Her own training hadn't actually started before some time after that but everything Asteria was given, she wanted more and at the same time, she constantly kept working on her telekinesis skill to further it as much as she possibly could. Adventure on Hoth Not long after her parents married, her mother was called to Hoth , unabling them to have their usual training session. Expect, instead of leaving her, Mom invited Asteria to come a long, making most of their two day travel to the ice planet a long session in training, as well as the girl's first lesson in Dreamwalking. During the trip, Asteria revealed to her mother how she saw that horrible night all those years ago as, despite knowing what actually had happened after which Mom showed Asteria exactly what happened to her, shaking the teenager to the core like never before in her life, at least not since that night. Having seen that she had somewhat fabricated a lie that unabled her from seeing that no matter what, her parents could not always protect her which only pushed Asteria to further want to train, making a deal with her mother never to refuse a lesson unless given just cause but unless that was the case, to always follow her instruction during training. On Hoth, however, the two deWinter females discovered a mystery waiting. First, the castle hidden in ice, then the woman that invited Shery to Hoth was dead and cut into the pieces and finally, the castle was attacked by terrible creatures that end up kidnappening Asteria. The intent of the kidnappers, the real-life Snowhite and her prince was to use Asteria in a ritual so they could have their own child. But things certainly didn't go as planned. While th Prince had to deal with her mother, Asteria noticed the girl's curiosity about Force Powers and the two began to show off each other's skills to one another before Asteria finally attacked the girl and they began their magical duel. In the end, Asteria won and Snowhite was frozen in the snow. Pet Market Day Having had their father lift an older ban on having pets and a Pet Market coming to Spira , Nessarose and Asteria set out to have their very own zoo and brought home a great deal of pets home. Sith Knight Lady Asteria deWinter In the morning of her eighteenthbirth, long before the festivities began, Asteria was given three gifts by her mother. First was a voice card for Simon, followed by the papers that make her a Lady and last but certainly not least was her ascension to knighthood. It was just about the most glorious day in the young woman's life and at that point, she didn't think she could ever want for more. Angelo Cavataio Being convinced by her friends to go out on Coruscant and enjoy an evening in a club wasn't exact what Asteria had in mind when she thought of the night but it was most likely a good thing that they managed to drag her out of the penthouse because it was on that very night that Asteria met Angelo, a young man from Ferro. Even though she didn't know who the man really was at the time, her evening turned out for the better from that point on even though she didn't fully understand what exactly she was beginning to feel. Training on the beaches of Spira Several weeks after turning eighteen and meeting Angelo Cavataio, Asteria's mind and heart were filled with desire to continue training so one morning while most of her family was still sound asleep, Asteria found her mother in the library and asked her to teach her more powers. Her request was granted at that very moment and the two began at the beach behind the mansion when Asteria learned to levitate herself, enhance her force sense, learned how to use farsight, felt the effects of Torture by Chagrin and tapped into the element of Earth. Power for Power's Sake A month after training with her mother, Asteria takes a short break from practicing her new powers to finish a book she began reading some time ago and when she does, she seeks her droid and can't find him anywhere around the house or outside it until she remembered she hadn't looked in the basement. Not believing Simon would even want to be anywhere near that place considering it's her father's laboratory. Inside the lab, she finds her father working on a Human Republic Droid and learns it has the apperance of her grandmother Sophie and after her father lets out a bit of his history with his own parents, Asteria isn't able to let it go until she hears the story through which she learns that her grandmother didn't fight her father when he found them, stabbing her grandfather when he nearly overcome her father and, killed by Jax Starkiller with her final words to her Father that made a great deal of sense to the girl. Through the story, Asteria accepted that Sophie Halcyon-Starkiller might have not been so bad, giving her a chance, though it didn't fully mean that she'd accepted her as a role model as she sees both her parents. Through the day, Asteria learned Force Empathy, Force Comprehension, Psychometry / Telemetry, Shatterpoint, Intuitive Aptitude (Technopathy) and the Element of Fire. No longer a Rogue After spending most of her life as a Rogue Sith, Asteria suddenly found herself being part of the The Sith Imperium as her parents re-joined its ranks, after her father was re-commissed as a Grand General. Her mother took an active role within as well, making the choice for the young woman quite clear at that point. Still, that decision did not alter things that much. Her loyalty still remains first to her fmaily and her training continues. Time progressing on, her father initiated the campaign that would bring more planets to the Empire, only to become the Dark Lord and her mother the Dark Lady of the Sith Imperium. First Apprentice At the age of twenty four, Asteria optained herself her very first apprentice which was her sister Nessarose . While the youngest deWinter had already began training with their parents and Alistair, the blonde felt it would only be fair if she too passed some of the knowledge she had been given on to the youngest of them. It didn't go quite right, in fact it went terrible, especially when using advanced telekinesis, Nessa managed to destroy her entire bedroom. But thankfully, Asteria managed to teach the girl skills she could later on use after all. Visiting Procopia At an odd request from the King of Procopia, William Carter, Asteria traveled to Spira for two days, curious to learn why it was she was even invited in the first place. While she knew of the Carter family thanks to her Godfather Cameron Centurion, Asteria herself had never actually met any of the family so she took the visit as a chance to learn as much as possible. At this time, her father was no longer the Grand General of the Empire but instead the Dark Lord and her mother the Dark Lady. Mistress of Elements Years after Asteria learned the element of Water and Ice on her own, on the adventure on Hoth, and shortly after embracing the element of Earth through her mother's teachings, Asteria was visited by her Godfather whom she asked for a single thing - to teach her the element of Air and Wind. But instead of just getting a lesson in how to do it, Cameron also kept testing and pushing her more than she had ever been pushed before, allowing the young woman to further her usage of her elements. The training given to her by Cameron had probably been the worst since she began so long ago. Her Godfather nearly brought her to the point of death while teaching her by creating a bubble in her lungs, unabling her breathing and causing her pain. But when the day ended, her three elements (Air/Wind, Earth, Water/Ice) were all at an advanced level. A Half-brother in the Mansion On what seemed like a completely ordinary day, Asteria came face to face with her half brother Coren when he came to visit Nessarose. It had never been a secret how the blonde felt about her half-siblings and it would certainly be shown that day and the young woman made sure that the man knew perfectly how little he was wanted there as far as Asteria was concerned. But the decision wouldn't really be up to her because the same man moved in shortly after and brought his own brat, his daughter Eri'Anya whose last name soon became Starkiller when it wasn't so from the beginning, much to Asteria's displeasure Battle of Eriadu Much with the changes going on in the family and with members of it, Asteria always faithfully followed her mother on journeys when she was requested. As the Dark Lady travelled to Eriadu as the Sith Imperium, led by her Godfather took over the planet, Asteria tagged along and nearly was given the chance to deal with a Jedi but was pulled back from the duel before it truly even began. While the blonde might have wanted such a thing to happen, she was more loyal to her mother to disobey when she was ordered to pull back. Before the day was over, Asteria was sent to search for her sister Nessarose but ended up not needing to find her when the girl was found by their own people. Jedi stench fills thesanctity of Home Like it wasn't enough that Coren and his child moved into the mansion, Asteria simply hadn't had her share of annoyances for the century. Invited by Nessarose, into the house of the deWinter-Starkiller family, three Jedi arrived one day - Brumhilda deWinter, Jason Starkiller and Mark Starkiller. While all were in fact family, none of them were on the list of Asteria's family and for each moment of it, she made it perfectly clear, even so far as to suggest they were nothing but animals belonging in the Zoo. Governess of Sector 2 Upon the death of her Godfather and the betrayal of his man (which included his former brother-in-law William Carter), her parents bestowed upon her the trust of naming her the Governess of Sector 2 (that used to belong to her Godfather) which put Asteria in charge of Bescane, Borosk, Dantooine, Dubrillion, Entralla, Jaemus, Muunilinst, Mygeeto, Ord Trasiand Yaga Minor and put her on the Imperial Ruling Council along with her brother Alistair, Sara Arkelion and Xaedrin Vondiranach. Was it Really Worth it? During a visit to Muunilinst due to her new appointed position, Asteria received a call from her brother who informed of her of the events that took place on Coruscant between Nessarose, Diomedes Antares, their father, mother and Alistair. Hearing about it, as well as the result of it to both her sister and father, Asteria was filled with worry and departed for Thule first when she waited for Nessa to arrive. She met Diomedes that day same day and while the two didn't exactly become the best of friends, the meeting didn't end with either of them wanting to kill the other. As soon as the meet between two sisters ended, she traveled to Spira to see how her father was doing.Spending time with her father, Asteria made sure he was getting better, learning a bit about how he sees himself and realized she had been right about certain things that she told Nessa while on Thule. Dad wanted to reward her for being so good but instead of actually asking for anything, she merely asked him to get some rest and get better so he could recover into the man she and the rest of the galaxy saw him it. That was all the woman needed at that point. Red Sand On her way to Coruscant, Asteria feels a nudge directing her further into the galaxy, and eventually leading her to Tatooine where she meets Sara Arkelion. Family of Darkness While spending time on Muunlinst, Asteria receieved a visitor she did not expect, only to learn in talking to him that they were related. But it wasn't just that. This man, calling himself Ashmedai, told her about her maternal family, about her mother's grandmother, about how she was related to Cameron. While much of what she was told was plausable and there were several reasons for her to believe what Ashmedai revealed to her, since he was still nothing more than a stranger in her her eyes, Asteria would find out whether it was all the truth, from someone she trusted - her mother. Though that wasn't all. She learned that her sister knew about this heritage for as long as her Godfather did and that upset the blonde, deciding that after she saw her mother and confirmed the new found knowledge, she would speak to Nessarose as well. During his visit to Muunlinst, Ashmedai sought out to destroy the High Port. While the subject was originally pushed aside thanks to the conversation of Asteria's roots, when returned to it, Asteria tried to convince him not to do it but when it failed, followed by a long lecture from the man about insects, lessons and gods, she departed from the High Port and safely in the orbit of the planet, recorded a message for the people: “Citizens of Muunlinst, you have little time to hear this so I shall be brief. The greed that stands high above your cities is about to come to a fall. Remember, High Port is a mere structure, a symbol with the wrong message so do not mourn it as you would a life” ''which was then broadcasted across the cities of Muunlinst minutes before the event would actually take place. The Moment of Truth Asteria travels to Coruscant to speak to her mother about what Ashmedai revealed to her, to confirm whether it's true or not. Her new found knowledge is quickly confirmed by her mother, without even getting into what it is or who spoke it to her, Mom speaking Ashmedai's name first. But as the conversation continued, Asteria observed her mother's odd behavior and mentally, unintentionally, began to compile a list of things that she didn't understand such as her mother's altered posture, manic laughter that would end quickly, her concentration on something that took place years ago, her definition of time with the terms wibbly wobbly and the brash change of events. The rest of the conversation between the two was of the changes that would take place in the galaxy soon, with her mother's insistance on Asteria's plans for the future. Confronting Nessarose After discovering that what she learned on Muunlinst is indeed true, Asteria searches for her sister due to the knowledge that Nessarose knew about it and said nothing. Save Me From the Dark Three months after visiting her mother on Coruscant, Asteria is called back to the same planet by Nessarose where she meets her and Alistair and the three discuss their mother's health. The Breakdown: A Day of Reckoning Asteria is given a task by her father and travels back to Coruscant with the Imperium forces of her sector. The Red Lady Having been left the Red Lady in her care after her mother's disappearance, Asteria works out to on "starting it over". During her working days, she meets Demetrius deWinter and receieves a visit from Cameron Centurion. Fire in the Spira Manson Asteria goes home for the weekend and discovers her mother there, finding out about a secret room there that gets set on fire. Personality Overall Personality Asteria is a cheerful yet disciplined child that often tries to mimic from her mother's own behavior finding it the way a female deWinter is supposed to act. She is full of life and always ready to learn more things, whether about life or about powers. Her devotion to her family is beyond meassure and always growing, but reserved stringly for her parents as well as Morgaine, Alistair, Cordelia and Nessarose. It's also connected to her biggest fear, and that is of losing either them to the hands of another. thumb|left|300px|Asteria deWinter - Become a Lion-hearted Girl (Part 1) The teenager demonstrated such as her mother cast an illusion on her of her youngest sister bleeding from the neck and dying, the image of her maternal uncle Jonathan deWinter taking her mother's place. Despite first refusing to practice force choke on her mother, at the sight of Nessa dying and her uncle being present, Asteria showed an uncontrollable power that threw her mother to the knees which made the illusion drop without the blond actually seeing it from the start. She considers her parents, siblings and herself to be above others, especially above the half-siblings spawned by each of her parents before their exclusivity. To her, any deWinter or Starkiller that is not a child of both Xander and Shery is a defect and unworthy of attention, especially that of her very own parents. When aware of such things happening, Asteria can be extremely jealous at the attention any half-sibling is given, however, its something she does not share with everyone, sometimes locking her in her room and letting the negative emotions driving her to practice more. With the recent discovery of old memories, Asteria's illusions of her parents being able to always protect her had broken. The suddenly remembered moments of the night when she was three, shocked Asteria endlessly but it also pushed desire to train even further then ever before, her need and wish to protect her family from all enemies growing with each passing minute she had been accepting the truth. After taking away the core things that define Asteria, she is a perfectly healthy teenage girl, growing day by day and learning about the world though not quite at the point of stepping out of the protectiveness of her family home. She loves reading stories, practicing, droids and small animals interest her and her curiosity for ''what makes creatures tick always has her wondering long into the night. While she still doesn't know whether she'd ever want to even have children of her own, she knows even now that the possibility exist and if not, she would be ready to devote her life to protecting her neices and nephew, as well as her younger siblings. One of the easiest way to spot whether something is wrong with Asteria is her hair. It's always down, unless she's upset or angry. Generally, if she's her normal-self, on any day, her hair will be done, even if somewhat decorated but it being pinned up, in a pony tail, something is wrong with her. Most people pick that up eventually about her. Character Flaws *Arrogant *Bigot *Blunt *Callous *Cruel *Envious *Fierce *Finicky *Idealist *Judgemental *Murderer *Overambitious *Overprotective *Overconfidant *Overzealous *Phobia **Arachnophobia **Asthenophobia **Atychiphobia **Dementophobia **Katsaridaphobia *Proud *Stubborn *Theatrical *Vain Training & Education Force Powers and Spells Lightsaber abilities *Form III: Soresu *Form V: Shien / Djem So Education Languages *Ancient Sith (basics) *Olys Corellisi (basics) *Binary (basics) *Galactic Basic Standard *High Galactic *Kinetic Communication Extracurricular activities & general education *Archery *Area studies *Business *Dancing (mostly Ballet, Ballroom dancing, Modern) *Debate *Economy *Etiquiette *Fencing *Galaxy literature *Gymnastics (Artistic, Rhythmic, Low-g ) *History *Horse-back riding *Kickboxing (basics) *Literary theory *Linguistics *Mechanics (basics) *Piano lessons *Piloting (through Drain Knowledge from her father) *Political sciences *Politics *Psychology of the mind *Public Administration *Sociology *Swimming *Violin lessons *Visual arts Personal Properties thumb|250px|right|Simon the Droid!Simon the Droid During the trip to Hoth Asteria didn't only deal with a small child Princess but she also encountered a droid that she would later take home and name Simon. In the beginning, it didn't speak, only lease binary sounds but it was upon her eighteenth birthday when she was promoted to Knighthood that Asteria receieved a speach card for Simon from her Mom which was later installed into the machine with the help of her Aunt Isobel. Datapad Asteria's Datapad is a small portalable computer that stores her most valuable books, contant information, notes, holograms, holo-videos and a great deal more of what the blonde would require on any of her trips or back at home. She almost always has it with her. It simply one of those things that Asteria prefers to always have with her, no matter where she is. If anything, it'll keep her company, help her orient, inform her of important dates and appointments and so on. Bedroom on Spira Inside the Starkiller/deWinter mansion on Spira, Asteria's room is unique to her personality and preferance same as many other bedrooms there. She enjoys having lots of space which makes the actual furniture count quite limited. Besides a bed in the main room, there's also a vanity table, small walk through closet, space for Simon to "sleep" and her bookshelf actually filled with old types of books. While most of her books have been scanned into the datapad, Asteria rather enjoys actually picking up a natural old book with covers and reading it. Besides the bedroom, there's also a bathroom that is directly entrancable from the bedroom itself. Once more, it's a fairly simple furnited, mostly in bright colors. Occasionally, she may decorate either part of the room with something new but it usually doesn't stay for long before it's given a spot beyond where eyes can see. ''The Ice Princess'' In a desire to protect her and her siblings, her Dad made sure that she was a given a ship. Asteria was given a X2-shadow class ship which Xander Starkiller personally modified her and used Drain Knowledge to teach her how to pilot it. Shortly after she was given her present, Asteria named the ship The Ice Princess and did some remodeling of her own, turning one of the sleeping compartments into a form of a travel apartment and the Ready room into a kitchen/londge/living room while most of the other parts of the ship remained almost the same. The Red Lady A business inherited from her mother, The Red Lady is currently a mere shadow from what was when Lady Shery deWinter ran it as all the major branches through out the galaxy were destroyed, leaving only a small one on Coruscant from which Asteria is now working hard to re-build the business. The Bloodline & Training *'Involvement:' Angelo Cavataio *'Children:' None yet *'Siblings': Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Cordelia deWinter, Nessarose deWinter *'Nieces:' Raven Starkiller, Ciaran Starkiller *'Nephews:' Zane Starkiller, Dante deWinter *'Godfather:' Cameron Centurion deWinter side *'Great great grandparents:' Maximus, Boadicea *'Great grandparents:' Dioneah, Unknown man *'Grantparents:' Illyandra, Jacob deWinter *'Mother:' Shery deWinter *'Uncle:' Jhereg, Alathor, Jonathan deWinter *'Half-siblings:' Unknown deWinter, Brumhilda deWinter *'Nieces:' Effera deWinter *'Nephews:' *'Cousins: 'Jace deWinter, Merlin deWinter, Arachne deWinter, Sarisya deWinter, Fallon deWinter, Natalie deWinter, Amarant deWinter, Paige deWinter, Demetrius deWinter, Cameron Centurion, Castor Centurion, Isabella Centurion, Lyle V Centurion, Diomedes Antares *'Reincarnations:' Ashmedai, Boadicea Starkiller side *'Great great grandparents:' Vincent Halcyon, Leliana Halcyon, Celina Ravenwood, Richard Ravenwood, Ethan Stark, Mira Stark, Royce Armanta, Elise Armanta *'Great grandparents:' Sera Halcyon, Vincent Halcyon, Shani Starkiller, Redden Starkiller *'Grandparents:' Sophie Halcyon-Starkiller, Jax Starkiller *'Father:' Xander Starkiller *'Aunts:' Amberyl Starkiller, Jocasta Starkiller , Kailey Starkiller, Isobel Starkiller, Leilah Starkiller *'Uncles: ' Mark Starkiiller, Mercutio Starkiller *'Half-siblings:' Lauda Cavataio, Jason Starkiller, Coren Starkiller *'Nieces: 'Mira Cavataio, Eri'Anya Starkiller *'Nephews: 'Mirus Cavataio *'Cousins:' Sara Starkiller, Valerie Denethron, Tanisis Starkiller, Caiera Starkiller, Xiamara Arkelion, Calen Starkiller, Jemma Venn Training Masters *Shery deWinter *Xander Starkiller *Cameron Centurion *Sara Arkelion Apprentices *Nessarose deWinter *Sara Arkelion Roleplaying threads Training *'Mister I'll Make a Man Out of You' *'Remembering the Prologue' *'Obsession Burns Deep' *'Power for Power's Sake' *'Too Long' *Red Sand Training others *'It's Only Fair I Get My Turn' Promotions *'The Next Lady deWinter' Social threads *'Snowhite and the Seven Skels' *'Pet Market Shopping Day' *If you friends don't dance, well they're no friends of mine *'Halloween Masquerade Ball' *It's a Fine Day for Guests... *'It's All about Family' *'Baby in Tow' *'A House Divided Comes Together' *'Was it Really Worth it?' *'Disposable Heroes' *'Just Like Your Father' *'The Moment of Truth' *You kept Secrets from Me, Little Sister *Save Me From the Dark *Movement in Shadow *'Just Another Day in Paradise' *'Grandma, why do you have such big teeth?' *Death is only the Beginning Faction threads *'The Battle of Eriadu' *The Breakdown: A Day of Reckoning Completed threads - 21 (Apprentice level - 5, Knight level - 16, Mistress level - 0 ) Category:DeWinter Family Category:Starkiller Family Category:Human Category:The Sith Remnant Category:Sith Category:New Sith Empire Category:Character Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Spira Category:Corellia Category:Family of Darkness Category:Halcyon Family Category:The Red Lady Category:Rogue Sith Category:Sith Master Category:Sith Lord Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid